1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of supports, and to the particular field of conduit supports.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many residences and municipalities have in-ground swimming pools. These pools are often installed by professionals according to detailed plans and specifications. The swimming pools are generally installed and then backfilled. Once installed, the pools must be maintained.
The inventor has discovered that, in some instances, the final installation and backfilling of a swimming pool may place stress on the fluid conduits and fittings associated with the swimming pool. Some of these stresses are compounded by shifts in the ground. In some cases, the stresses are sufficient to cause a failure or a rupture in a fluid conduit or a fitting. Such failure may occur long after the swimming pool has been installed. A failure in a fluid conduit or a fitting may require extensive and expensive repair work.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for supporting the fluid conduits and fittings associated with an in-ground swimming pool.
Since in-ground swimming pools can be designed in a wide variety of shapes and sizes and the terrain adjacent to such pools often has a wide variety, any means for supporting the fluid conduits and fittings should be easily adjustable and versatile. In order to save labor costs, such supports should also be easy to set up.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for supporting the fluid conduits and fittings associated with an in-ground swimming pool which is easily set up and is easily adjusted.
Furthermore, since most in-ground swimming pools are intended to last for a long time, any accessory associated with such pools should also be durable.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for supporting the fluid conduits and fittings associated with an in-ground swimming pool which is durable.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a support for the fluid conduits and fittings associated with an in-ground swimming pool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support for the fluid conduits and fittings associated with an in-ground swimming pool that is easily set up.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support for the fluid conduits and fittings associated with an in-ground swimming pool that is easily adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support for the fluid conduits and fittings associated with an in-ground swimming pool that is durable.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a combination which includes an in-ground swimming pool which includes a plurality of polyvinyl pipes, fittings, backfill, and concrete; a pipe support associated with at least one polyvinyl pipe of the plurality of polyvinyl pipes, the pipe support including a first tubular element having a cylindrical wall, a proximal end, a distal end, an axial dimension extending between the proximal end of the first tubular element and the distal end of the first tubular element, a bore extending along the axial dimension of the first tubular element from the distal end of the first tubular element toward the proximal end of the first tubular element, the bore having an inner diameter, and a slot defined though the cylindrical wall of the first tubular element, a base on the proximal end of the first tubular element, a second tubular element having a cylindrical wall with an outer diameter less than the inner diameter of the bore of the first tubular element, the second tubular element being telescopingly received in the bore of the first tubular element, a lock element on the cylindrical wall of the second tubular element and extending through the slot defined through the cylindrical wall of the first tubular element and frictionally engaging the cylindrical wall of the first tubular element adjacent to the slot defined through the cylindrical wall of the first tubular element to lock the second tubular element to the first tubular element, and a pipe engaging element on the second tubular element, the pipe engaging element including a U-shaped body, an inner surface and a pad on the inner surface of the U-shaped body, the at least one polyvinyl pipe of the plurality of polyvinyl pipes resting on the pad when the at least one polyvinyl pipe is supported by the pipe support.
The pipes associated with the in-ground swimming pool can thus be supported by a support that is easily set up and will reliably hold the pipes during final backfilling of the swimming pool as well as during the pouring of concrete and then after the pool is completed. The supported pipes are less likely to fail than non-supported pipes.